1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic medical instrument, particularly a real image/red ray pulse and beep type amblyopia curing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amblyopia is a children's eye disease with a relatively high incidence rate. Until now, no common agreement has been reached on the pathology and mechanism of this disease. Conventional theory holds that the disease involves a pathological change in the brain. The alternative "Traumatic Theory" is that amblyopia is caused by a pathological change not detectable by the normal means on the patent's retina. However, neither theory has been generally accepted today. The existing children's amblyopia curing devices are mostly designed on the principle that the retina's yellow spot cone cells are sensitive to red rays, such as the prior art amblyopia curing device which is composed of a red ray flickering circuit, a drawing circuit, a stereo music playing circuit, and a power supply circuit arranged so that the patient being cured can concentrate his mind on watching a plurality of conductor wires on a printed circuit and flickering red rays behind the conductor wires and tracing a pen along a pattern on the printed circuit placed beneath a transparent board under which red rays are flickering. However, such a device has the following disadvantages:
(1) Only the yellow spot are stimulated, the degree of stimulation is limited, and hence the curing effect is poor. PA1 (2) Sophisticated structure and high production cost. PA1 (3) A set of high intensity flickering red ray source is used without a converging mirror or light shield, hence serious diffusion occurs, electric power consumption is high, and the curing effect is poor. PA1 (4) A lot of switches for control of the circuits is required, and hence operating procedure is complicated and use is not convenient. PA1 (1) A combination of real image and red rays to maximize the red ray's stimulation of the X-channel. Some clinical experiments have proven its effect on children of different ages, as follows: PA1 (2) The real image lamp and the red ray lamp are located in respective projectors with lens to dispose of the rays to provide a steady real image and a highly intensive red ray to help the patient to concentrate on staring at the image and ray for the best therapeutic effect. PA1 (3) Compact and simple structure, easy to operate and low production cost. It can be used at home directly.